Droit de Veto
by lolly935
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Narcissa Black se foutait de la terre entière, jusqu'au jour où le beau Milan Ackerley fit son entrée à Poudlard. Narcissa se fout encore de la terre entière, mais un peu moins qu'avant. NB/OC NB/LM SB/OC
1. Qui est au courant?

**Titre : **Droit de Veto

**Disclaimers :** Ce fabuleux monde appartient en totalité à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** K, T…peut importe.

**Paring : **Narcissa Black/ OC, Sirius Black/Rabastan Lestrange, James Potter/ Lily Evans…pour l'instant.

**Genre:** Romance

**Petite Note: **Cette fic se déroule dans les années des maraudeurs, mais pour que tout coordonne, j'ai du changer quelques faits. Par-exemple, dans ma fic, Lucius Malefoy a que deux ans de plus que les maraudeurs alors que normalement il en a 6 je pense. Alors ne vous concentrez pas sur ce genre de détails! ;)

Bonne Lecture!

**CHAPITRE 1 : Qui est au courant ?**

NARCISSA BLACK POV

Comment peuvent-ils être aussi en retard ? Il n'y a que deux étages à monter et puis voilà ! Pas si compliqué ! Surtout que ça fait sept ans qu'on se rend aux mêmes locaux pratiquement chaque jour ! Ça me dépasse complètement ! Avec la prof timbrée qu'on a aussi, ils vont se récolter une retenue, et on peut oublier la ballade en forêt ! Pas que ça me dérange, je déteste ces escapades nocturnes…mais puisque je déteste encore plus être dans ce satané collège, je préfère faire avec.

«Où sont vos petits camarades, miss Black ?»

Tenez, la vieille semble me causer. Pourtant elle sait pertinemment que je ne daigne jamais donner une réponse à une question aussi sordide. Si je savais où _mes petits camarades_ étaient, je ne serais sûrement pas en classe, mais bien avec eux. Je soupire et croise mes bras, attendant que l'autorité du local s'éloigne de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner avec exactitude l'expression la plus dédaigneuse qui doit régner sur son visage…non attentez, cette expression dessine probablement le mien aussi.

Enfin, j'entends le son subtil du cliquetis d'une porte qui s'ouvre, suivi de bruits de pas que je trouve beaucoup trop relaxes pour qu'ils appartiennent à un groupe d'adolescents en retard à un cours de métamorphoses. Pourtant, c'est le cas, car je sens une main s'appuyer sur mon épaule tandis que Lucius s'assieds près de moi. Je ne le regarde pas, ni les trois autres garçons qui s'assieds derrière moi. Je joue plutôt avec ma plume, la faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts. Je sais qu'ignorer volontairement Lucius est une très mauvaise idée et que je vais finir par en entendre parler, mais pour l'instant, je m'amuse bien à ses dépends. Je sursaute lorsque Mcgonagall tape sur son bureau avec son poing, pour chicaner ses élèves fautifs et leur donner cette retenue qui les attendait depuis les dix premières minutes du cours. Lestrange derrière moi tente de s'expliquer avec de vaines excuses, et je roule les yeux; il perd son temps. Vivement la fin du cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonne une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, je ramasse mes livres déjà en pile et je file sans demander mon reste. Lucius va tenter de me rattraper mais c'est peine perdue, je connais cette école mieux que quiconque et je me retrouve très vite devant la porte d'un local apparemment vide. Gracieusement, je jette un sort sur la poignée qui grince et qui tourne.

«Narcissa, ça y est ! C'était de la livèche qu'il manquait ! J'en ai mis trois poignées et la potion est devenue toute visqueuse et violette, comme on la voulait. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec toutes mes dents en me précipitant aux côtés de mon ami et de son gros chaudron. J'hume le liquide. Woah! Mauvaise idée ! Mon nez se met à picoter et mes yeux s'embuent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler devant ma stupidité, tandis que Severus, inquiet, prend mon visage entre ses doigts en le levant vers le sien.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as fait là? Tu connais les attributs de cette potion, pourtant !»

Je souris en hochant de la tête, et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Surpris, car j'avoue qu'elles sont rarissimes les occasions où je regarde les gens à qui je m'adresse, Severus laisse tomber toutes ses gardes et son visage se relâche. Ses grands yeux noirs me fixent avec deux points d'interrogation à la place des pupilles et je trouve ça très craquant. Je vois une esquisse de sourire commencer à se former sur son visage et je sens que je suis allée trop loin. Je m'éloigne de lui en essuyant mes yeux et agrippe mon sac pour y chercher quelque chose.

«Alors, je crois qu'elle est prête ! On pourra l'amener à Slughorn ce soir ! »Dis-je en débouchant la fiole maintenant présente dans mes mains.

Le pauvre garçon me regarde encore, puis une fraction de seconde plus tard, il ferme les yeux et passe une main sur son visage. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, que je n'aurais probablement pas fait de toute façon, il se reprend et tend la main pour que je lui donne la fiole. Je la lui passe sans rien dire, et l'observe la remplir avec dextérité. J'admire beaucoup son self-control, à Severus. Il ne laisse jamais personne voir ses émotions.

«Tu n'allais pas faire tes bêtises avec Malefoy et les autres, ce soir ?»

«Ils ont écopés d'une retenue tout à l'heure. Je suis donc toute à toi ! »

Severus échappe la louche sur le coin du chaudron, lève les yeux vers moi, et laisse échapper un petit rire en rebouchant la fiole et en l'étiquetant. D'un geste vif, il ramasse son sac, lance un sort de nettoyage sur notre table de travail, et glisse la fiole entre mes doigts.

«Pardon princesse, j'ai d'autres plans ce soir. Tu remets la fiole à Slughorn ?»

Sans dire un mot, je le regarde sortir du local et tourner l'angle du couloir, et je me dis que finalement, je devrais me trouver autre chose à faire ce soir.

RABASTAN LESTRANGE POV

«La tête qu'a faite ce pauvre Pettigrew vaut sans aucun doute la retenue qui nous attend !» Lançais-je aux autres en m'esclaffant.

Je m'élance rapidement dans la direction du cours, car tout de même, il ne faut pas pousser la patience du professeur, mais je remarque que Lucius, Vincent, et Gregory n'en font pas autant. Je les vois marcher calmement et ça me frustre beaucoup plus que ça devrait.

«Hey, Lucius? On y va ou non, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?»

Le grand blond ne fait que sourire sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

«Vas-y si tu veux, Lestrange, nous, on marche! » Dit fièrement Vincent derrière, en observant d'un coin de l'œil son chef pour être certain d'avoir dit la bonne affaire.

Plein d'espoir, je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Lucius, qui ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers moi. Le cœur gros, je m'arrête et m'adapte à leur rythme lorsqu'ils arrivent à ma hauteur. Pourquoi Lucius agit-il comme ça? Le voilà qui marche devant nous, pas du tout préoccupé par la tristesse qu'il vient de m'infliger. C'est un vrai salaud, je le sais ça ! Je le sais qu'il est extrêmement égocentrique et profiteur mais lorsque je le regarde la, si beau et si parfait, mon cœur se serre, se serre…

Lorsqu'on arrive devant le cours de métamorphose, je retiens mon souffle. On est très en retard. Je ne veux pas penser aux remontrances de notre professeur, alors je me concentre sur Lucius. Il est très calme et entre dans le local comme si la cloche n'avait même pas sonnée. Rapidement, je repère la longue chevelure blonde de Black et Lucius semble avoir fait de même. Il esquisse un sourire en s'approchant de la fille et pose une main sur son épaule. Ça m'enrage de voir cette snob ignorer Lucius, elle ne se rend pas compte que la moitié de la salle, moi y compris, aimerait beaucoup se retrouver à sa place? Se rend-t-elle compte de la chance qu'elle a? Je ne peux ruminer d'avantage car Mcgonagall s'adresse soudainement à nous.

« Alors, alors ! On daigne finalement se joindre au cours, messieurs? Vous vous croyez tout permis? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine! Ça suffit à la fin ! J'ai été très clémente avec vous depuis votre première année et je ne vois vraiment plus pourquoi ! À partir de maintenant…»

Je vois Lucius se tendre devant moi. Il a les yeux sur Black mais je me demande s'il n'est pas frustrer à cause de la vieille folle qui nous crie dessus. Je dois faire quelque chose, si c'est le cas.

«Professeur ! »

Mais quoi dire? Je veux lever mes yeux vers elle, mais je suis captivé par le regard de glace de Lucius qui se tourne vers moi. Il hausse un sourcil, curieux. IL HAUSSE UN SOURCIL, CURIEUX ! J'ai l'attention du prince des Serpentards et je compte bien en profiter! Confiant, je rapporte mon attention sur Mcgonagall qui semble bouillonner de rage.

«On a à peine dix minutes de retard. C'est de ma faute. Ce matin, on a pris le mauvais horaire et j'étais persuadé qu'on avait la première heure de l'après-midi de libre, je…»

«Suffit, Lestrange ! Vos excuses piteuses ne vous sauveront pas cette fois et vous avez tous une retenue ! Ce soir, 8h30, vous irez rendre une petite visite à monsieur Rusard! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais continuer mon cours sans plus d'intervention de votre part.»

Abattu, je me laisse tomber dans mon siège. Lucius a reporté toute son attention sur la jolie blonde. Tout le cours, qui semble passer si vite, je l'observe à travers mes cils, j'observe son visage, son beau visage, ses yeux, le pli qui se forme entre ses fins sourcils lorsqu'il les fronce, probablement ennuyé. Et tristement, je l'observe tourner régulièrement ce visage vers Narcissa Black, qui ne lui porte aucune attention.

Elle est la première à disparaître lorsque le glas retentit, et Lucius la suit de près, et je le suis de près.

«Narcissa !»

Elle ne l'a pas entendu crier son nom, et j'en suis ravit.

«On ne la retrouvera pas, Lucius, elle a sa dernière heure de libre, et nous, on ne veut pas écoper d'une deuxième retenue, n'est-ce pas?» Je lui demande en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il hoche de la tête en tournant les talons, mais ne se défait pas de ma poigne, faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes jusqu'à ce qu'on croise la clique de Black. Dieu que je déteste les Black. Tous les blacks! De la blonde qui a ravit le cœur de mon prince, en passant par sa petite sœur, la folle qui court après mon frère et par leur cousin, ce cousin qui se tient devant moi et que je déteste pour le simple fait qu'il est le cousin des deux femmes que je déteste le plus, et qu'il a la chance de ne pas avoir affaire à eux car il est un Gryffondor. Je sais que je ne fais pas beaucoup de sens, mais c'est comme ça chez moi; mon cerveau dirigé par les élans de mon cœur qui appartient à ce maudis salaud de Malefoy. Ce maudit salaud qui se dégage de mon bras pour aller à la rencontre de Black et Potter. Deux êtres totalement insignifiants semblent soudainement plus importants pour Lucius que moi. Il est comme ça, Lucius, toujours prêt à foutre la pagaille.

«Alors, Potter. Prêt pour le match Samedi ? J'ai entendue dire que vous n'aviez plus d'attrapeur. Pas de bole, pas de bole…Qu'est-ce que tu va faire pour remédier à cette situation? Recruter l'enfant qui t'achètera ton nouveau balai ?»

Potter eu un geste violent, retenu par son p'tit pote Lupin. Black pris la défense du chevelu.

«Aucun n'enfant ne payera pour le balai que ma cousine a réduit en miette, Malefoy. On n'est pas tous aussi profiteur que toi. Non, notre attrapeur sera recruté en fonction de son talent.»

Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Et surtout, elle est beaucoup trop facile à sortir pour une gang de Gryffondor bourrée de prétention. J'observe Sirius Black qui me regarde de la tête aux pieds, semblant complètement indifférent face à la conversation. Étonné, j'attend qu'il me regarde dans les yeux avec une lueur assez particulière, et sans y porter attention, je réponds.

«Le talent, tu dis, Black? N'oublie pas mon chou, le mot d'ordre chez les Griffus n'est pas talent mais bien gênant! Alors courez donc vous cherchez un attrapeur et foutez nous la paix !»

Je sens un gros coude me tapoter les côtes.

«Euh…Lestrange. On leur a adressé la parole en premier, tu te souviens?»

Je bouille. Littéralement. Alors ce connard de Crabbe se croit vraiment plus malin que moi?

«Ferme-la, Vincent. Viens.»

Et sans y croire, je réalise que Lucius me parlais à moi, et que c'est mon bras qu'il agrippe doucement et sans voir le regard venimeux qu'il lance à Black qui lui me regarde toujours, je souris de toutes mes dents, à nouveau sur mon petit nuage.

LILY EVANS POV

«Je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état dans le couloir du deuxième, Madame Pomfresh. Je pense qu'il y était depuis longtemps.» Annonçais-je avant même avoir franchi la porte de l'infirmerie, Peter Pettigrew flottant au bout de ma baguette.

«Vous êtes un vrai miracle, miss Evans! Allez, posez le sur le lit du fond…comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas vous mette en retard pour votre prochain cours.»

«Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai mon heure de libre.»

En souriant, je fais comme elle me dit et après lui avoir expliqué certains détails, je quitte l'aile, soulagée. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler le nombre de fois que ce genre de petit devoir m'es obligé par semaine? Je ne suis pas devenue préfète cette année pour ce genre de corvée. Surtout que je suis pratiquement seule à les faire. C'es ce satané de James Potter qui aurait dût être la à ramasser son ami. Où est-il, ce salaud? Il va entendre parler de moi, ça, c'est certain…

«Lily?»

Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon nom pour tomber sur Severus Snape. Toute ma rage dirigée vers Potter part d'un seul coup lorsque je réalise que Severus semble tout dévasté. C'est ce que j'aime chez Severus, c'est très facile de voir quand il ne va pas bien. Il ne cache jamais ses émotions.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus?»

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Mon instinct maternel refaisant surface, je l'agrippe par le bras pour le trainer près d'une fenêtre, et le force à s'asseoir sur le petit banc sous celle-ci. Je mets mes mains sur les siennes.

«J'étais avec Narcissa.»

Je soupire. Encore elle? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, à la fin ? Je l'accorde, elle possède une beauté à coupé le souffle, mais quoi de plus? Severus n'arrête jamais de la vanter, de lui attribuer un nombre inimaginable de qualités qu'elle ne mérite pas, selon moi.

«Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec moi, après m'avoir avoué que Lucius Malefoy était en retenue. Lily, je sais qu'elle le déteste, alors pourquoi le fait-elle toujours passer avant moi? Elle me dit sans cesse qu'on est amis et tout mais…»

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je lui caresse le dos, attendant les pleurs qui ne viendront jamais. Il est fait fort Severus. Mais pas assez pour résister à Narcissa Black.

Après quelques minutes, Severus relève la tête et me souris. Il est mignon, Severus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Black et Potter l'agace autant sur son apparence. Il n'est peut-être pas le sex-symbol de l'école mais il a son petit charme.

«Allez, viens. On va se promener dans le parc?»

Il acquiesce et je remercie silencieusement Narcissa Black qui me permet de passer du temps avec mon ami. On commence à marcher sans discuter, dans un silence paisible où je le laisse reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, une idée me frappe.

«Sev, je veux aller chercher quelque chose à ma salle commune. Ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Tu viens avec moi ?»

En passant par le deuxième étage, j'aperçois Potter, Black et Lupin. Mes frustrations remontent vite à la surface lorsque je le vois tapoter l'épaule de son ami qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Black, dans la lune? Étonnant.

«Tasse-toi, la sang-de-bourbe.»

Bousculée par le dernier des crétins – Potter le suit de très près dans la liste de la crétinitude-, je comprends vite pourquoi Black se trouvait dans un état léthargique, et sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'entraîne Severus avec moi en laissant en place un Rabastan Lestrange enlacé par Malefoy plutôt curieux devant mon attitude indifférente.

Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard, sauf pour les concernés, que Sirius Black avait un œil sur Rabastan Lestrange qui aimait passionnément Lucius Malefoy qui lui reluquait depuis toujours Narcissa Black, tout comme Severus Snape, et que finalement cette fille, cette blondasse aux grands yeux gris se foutait de la terre entière.

À SUIVRE


	2. Vieille rengaine, nouvelle comptine

**Titre : **Droit de Veto

**Disclaimers :** Ce fabuleux monde appartient en totalité à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** K, T…peut importe.

**Paring : **Narcissa Black/ OC, Sirius Black/Rabastan Lestrange, James Potter/ Lily Evans…pour l'instant.

**Genre:** Romance

**Petite Note: **Cette fic se déroule dans les années des maraudeurs, mais pour que tout coordonne, j'ai du changer quelques faits. Par-exemple, dans ma fic, Lucius Malefoy a que deux ans de plus que les maraudeurs alors que normalement il en a 6 je pense. Alors ne vous concentrez pas sur ce genre de détails! ;)

Bonne Lecture!

**CHAPITRE 2 : Vieille rengaine, nouvelle comptine.**

REMUS LUPIN POV

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur cette journée-là, mais au moins, le reste des maraudeurs savaient exactement pourquoi. La pleine lune était pour en soirée. Pourtant, c'est cette journée-là d'entre tous les jours du mois que le professeur Dumbledore me demanda de faire une tâche relativement importante. Un nouveau, apparemment, entrait à Poudlard en cinquième année comme nous. Dumbledore me demandait de…

«…Bien accueillir le nouveau venu pour qu'il se sente comme dans son ancienne école. Lui montrer tous les petits passages secrets de l'école pour qu'il puisse s'amuser comme vous, les fameux maraudeurs !»

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Il avait l'air de trouver ça très marrant notre surnom.

Et c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouvais là à geler devant les grilles du domaine de Poudlard, à scruter l'horizon pour une calèche non-attelée qui amenait ce Milan Ackerley. Il était en retard, excessivement en retard. Lorsque le bout de mon nez et tous mes doigts furent gelés, la calèche se trahissait au bout du chemin. Soulagé, j'épinglai le plus radieux de mes sourires sur mon visage pour «bien accueillir le nouveau venu ». La calèche arriva à ma hauteur et un jeune homme de mon âge en descendit. Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas là; depuis qu'il s'était avoué son homosexualité, il n'arrêtait pas de reluquer tous les « beaux bonhommes » et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher dans son petit jeu, bien que je ne partageais pas ses penchants. Et si Sirius avait été là avec moi, devant cet Ackerley aux cheveux d'or et au regard doux, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais pour ma part, je lui pardonnais son retard notable.

«Bonjour. Milan, c'est ça?»

Le nouveau sourit de toutes ses dents en hochant de la tête et tendit la main vers moi. Je serrai sa main en répondant à son sourire, pris une de ses valises dans ma main et lui indiqua le chemin. Il se mit à marcher près de moi.

«Merci beaucoup de venir me chercher comme ça. Vous vous êtes proposé?»

«En quelque sorte. Un de mes meilleurs amis à l'école est Préfet et c'est le devoir des Préfets de faire ce genre de tâche. Mais tous les préfets sont en cours en ce moment alors je me suis porté volontaire.»

«Ah bon? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas cours?»

Parce que dans moins de trois heures je me transformerai en bête sanguinaire.

«Parce que j'ai une option en moins que la plupart des préfets.»

Ackerley hocha de la tête sans poser plus de question. En entrant dans l'école, je ne m'étais pas attendu à faire geler le trafic étudiant. J'avais réalisé que le nouveau était mignon, mais pas qu'il dégageait un sex-appeal assez grand pour faire tourner la tête de la population _entière_ de l'école! Lui, par-contre, ne remarqua pas grand-chose et il m'adressa la parole avec une franche camaraderie.

«Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas ton nom?»

«Lupin…Remus Lupin. Je suis en cinquième comme toi dans la maison Gryffondor. T'as entendu parler des différentes maisons?»

Il acquiesça.

«Mon oncle a étudié à Poudlard. Dis, Remus, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de passer à son bureau pour que je mette le Choixpeau. Penses-tu que tu peux m'y amener?»

Ça m'étonnait que Dumbledore ne fasse pas une répartition devant tout le monde, mais je réalisai que c'était assez logique; si tous les nouveaux arrivant avait le droit à une répartition privée, on en finirait plus de répartir des élèves.

«Par ici ! »

Je posai ma main entre ses omoplates en le guidant à travers la foule. Il avait eu la bonne idée de réduire ses valises pour les glisser dans sa poche.

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle commune hier soir, elle était assise là, sur la causeuse, les jambes repliées et les bras enlacés autour de son petit corps, ses longs cheveux dorés reposant en natte contre son épaule. En me voyant arriver, elle avait eu un grand sourire, pas du tout frustrée que je l'eusse abandonnée. Elle m'annonça qu'elle était allée porter la potion à Slughorn et qu'il avait été très satisfait du résultat en nous donnant une autre à faire. Puis elle s'était levée, m'avait embrassée sur la joue comme presque chaque soir et était montée se coucher. Elle m'avait donc attendue! Des fois, je me sentais vraiment crétin.

Il fallait que je la voie. Que je lui parle, de n'importe quoi. Elle me manquait, c'était tout. Je me faufilai à travers la foule qui d'élèves qui sortaient de leur dernier cours. Devant moi, Lupin me bloquait le passage. Il semblait expliquer à quelqu'un quelque chose de très intéressant, car son interlocuteur, un grand bloc dont la face ne me revenait pas, ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'ils se tenaient au milieu du couloir et que je voulais passer.

«Hey Lupin, vas-tu dégager oui?»

Je le bousculai sans remords et continua ma route pour retrouver la femme que j'aimais passionnément. Lorsqu'enfin je l'aperçus, elle se tenait avec ses supers copains. Le fait qu'elle soit de deux ans mon aînée ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle se tenait avec Lucius Malefoy. Il était considéré comme le roi dans la maison des Serpentards et il s'assurait que tout se déroulait comme il le désirait. D'un côté, j'étais plus que content de me rappeler qu'il était en dernière année et qu'il quittait l'école bientôt, mais d'un autre, je savais pertinemment qu'il allait finir comme le plus vil des mangemorts et qu'il allait m'entraîner dans sa chute. Parce bien que je l'haïsse au plus haut point, Lucius Malefoy m'était utile. Certes, je n'étais qu'un pantin pour lui, dès qu'il avait besoin d'une faveur question magie noire j'étais là pour la lui faire, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'avais pu rencontrer Narcissa, je lui devais donc tout. Avoir Lucius Malefoy comme « ami » avait bien des avantages. Après tout, il était l'héritier de la famille de sorcier la plus influente à Londres.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'objet de celles-ci m'avait aperçu et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers moi. Il venait seul, et Narcissa, qui n'avait pas bougée, l'observa s'avancer vers moi avec curiosité. Nos regards se croisèrent pour la plus bref des secondes, puis elle se retourna pour disparaître je ne sais où. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur Lucius qui était maintenant près de moi.

« Severus. J'ai besoin de te parler.»

Lucius avait un visage grave qui ne prédisait rien de bon et j'avalai ma salive avant d'hocher la tête et de suivre son sillage, vu qu'il était déjà parti trouver un endroit où on serait en paix.

«Écoute,»Dit-il brusquement dès qu'on fut dans un couloir vide, «Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi en échange si je m'arrangeais pour que ta fleur soit remise en toute anonymat à Narcissa pour la Saint-Valentin?»

Merde. Quel salaud. C'était lorsque j'étais en première année et Narcissa avait su dès le premier instant que c'était de ma part puisque j'étais le seul à qui elle avait confié que sa fleur préférée était la violette. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier de l'échange que j'avais eu avec Lucius Malefoy cette journée-là, mais j'étais persuadé que j'étais le seul à avoir une mémoire irréprochable. Apparemment, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude en croyant que Lucius Malefoy pouvait être facilement berné.

Mais devant moi, Lucius abordait cet air du «ta pas le choix de me répondre oui parce que toute autre réponse sera ta dernière», et j'abdiquai.

«Bien sûr. Alors…Qu'est-ce que je puisse faire pour toi ?»

Il mit une main su mon épaule d'un geste paternel qui ne lui était pas habituel, et s'adressa à moi comme si j'avais des capacités mentales réduites.

«Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et comme je te considère comme un vrai ami.»

Un vrai. Oh oui.

«Mais il faut se mettre d'accord sur un point. Des amis doivent se respecter, n'es-tu pas d'accord, Severus?»

«Bien sûr Lucius… »

Où voulait-il en venir?

«En conséquent, je veux que tu me fasses une faveur. Je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil la relation que t'entretient avec ma future épouse. Narcissa passe beaucoup de temps avec toi. Beaucoup. Je sais que fabriquer vos petites potions a été une activité très divertissante et je t'en remercie, jamais je n'aurais pu m'arrêter pour ce genre de hobbies futile, et je sais que Narcissa ne pouvais pas s'en passer…»

Ne pouvait pas s'en passer? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était la seule chose qui la motivait à Poudlard.

«Mais les temps changent, Severus. L'année ne fait que commencer mais je ne peux pas permettre que ma future femme soit vu à entretenir des liens plus que fraternels avec d'autres hommes. Nous enfilerons nos plus beaux habits dès que le dernier chapeau de graduation sera lancé, comprends-tu?»

Non.

«Pour être clair, Severus, mon ami, je ne veux plus que tu lui adresse la parole. J'ai demandé à Rabastan Lestrange de faire ses potions avec elle dorénavant.»

«Lestrange est un autre homme, Lucius.»

Il eu un petit sourire.

«Je sais Severus. Mais tout le monde est au courant qu'il est homosexuel. Je veux dire…il est évident que tu es encore amoureux par-dessus la tête de Narcissa. La menace est réelle.»

Il me détailla de haut en bas.

«Enfin, relativement. Mais je sais que Narcissa te trouve très charmant.»

Il se rembrunit mais moi j'étais plutôt flatté de ses derniers mots.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius. Je ne compte rien lui dire. Lestrange est le seul Serpentard à avoir eu un T en potion, Narcissa sera furieuse. Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi…»

Et je fus très choqué lorsqu'il m'empoigna brutalement le bras.

«Écoute, Severus.»

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il m'avait surpris. Il relâcha son emprise tout en laissant sa main autour du bras. D'un ton beaucoup plus doux, il continua.

«Severus, je ne veux pas me chicaner avec toi. Narcissa doit maintenant passer plus de temps…»

«Snape! Lucius, mon cher futur beau-frère ! Que faites-vous par ici, vous n'avez pas pris l'option études des runes, il me semble.»

Sauvé par la cloche, ici, au sens figuré. Lucius ne pourra pas finir ses menaces à mon égard devant Bellatrix Black. Cette cloche en question, que je détestais cordialement pour des raisons multiples, et donc je savais la haine réciproque, voulait absolument parler à Lucius d'une sois-dit affaire de la plus haute importante et en quelques instants je me retrouvai seul dans ce couloir.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler en pensant à la naïveté de cette fille; que pensait-elle qu'on faisait dans ce couloir? Certainement que j'avais pris l'option études des runes, mais par-là était la salle de cours réservé à la sixième année.

PETER PETTIGREW POV

Ma tour en E4? Trop risqué…Mais si je ne la déplaçais pas, c'est mon fou et mon cavalier qui seraient en danger? Comment ses pions s'étaient-ils rapprochés aussi vite de mon roi? Où était Remus quand j'avais besoin de lui? D'ailleurs, où étaient tous les autres maraudeurs? Jessie Bradley pouvait être d'une très bonne compagnie mais il me lavait d'aplomb aux échecs, et j'en avais marre à la fin !

Je levai les yeux pleins d'espoirs vers le tableau que j'avais entendu tourner, mais c'était des filles de seconde qui revenaient de leurs cours. Devant moi, Bradley s'impatientait.

«Pettigrew, merde! Ce n'est pas si compliqué! Je vois déjà trois coups que tu peux faire sans menacer aucune de tes pièces! Enfin, même Sirius est capable de me battre…»

C'est vrai ça. Sirius, qu'un enfant sourd, muet et aveugle pourrait battre facilement, bat ce Bradley de malheur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire battre par lui! Redoublant de concentration, je tournai mes yeux vers l'échiquier. Ma tour en E4?

LILY EVANS POV

«Non, Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi à Pré-au-lard ce weekend. T'as vraiment beaucoup de culot, t'es au courant? Te rends-tu compte de la mauvaise semaine que je passe par ta faute? Tous ces devoirs de préfets que tu ne prends pas la peine de remplir? Si tu te préoccupais un peu plus du bien-être de tes confrères et un peu moins de toutes les bêtises que tu peux faire dans ce château, tu te rendrais compte que du temps avec moi, tu en as à profusion! Alors non, Potter, …»

«C'est bon, Lily! J'ai pigé, d'accord? Tu veux toi aussi passer plus de temps avec moi alors je serai ravi d'être plus sérieux quant à mon rôle de préfet. Mais ce weekend…»

Quel idiot, non mais QUEL IDIOT !! Plus de temps avec lui? Il rêve ou quoi? Je commençais déjà à regretter les derniers-jours où je me baladais calmement et seule dans les couloirs de l'école à faire mon habituelle ronde.

«JAMES POTTER, je ne sortirais pas avec toi à Pré-au-lard même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette terre, j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole, c'est compris? Écoute bien, Potter, parce que j'ai la légère impression que c'est la phrase que j'ai le plus répété dans toute ma courte existence…»

«Lily?»

«QUOI?»

Je me retournai. Oups. C'était Remus. Le gentil et inoffensif Remus que je venais d'effrayer en lui criant dessus.

«Ehh…Je ne voulais surtout pas te déranger, Lily, mais…Je voulais te présenter le nouveau qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.»

Il leva la main vers le garçon qui se tenait près de lui et qui avait été témoin de ma petite scène de colère. Et je voulais mourir. Je voulais mourir parce que le garçon qui se tenait devant moi était d'une beauté époustouflante et que j'avais très, très honte.

«Milan, voici Lily…et James. On vient d'aller voir Dumbledore et il est à Gryffondor avec nous.»

Je ne portai pas grande attention à l'échange qui s'en suivi. Simplement que ce Milan était d'une politesse effarante; il me serra la main franchement et me fit le plus beau des sourires. Il salua également James et ensuite Remus devait partir en donnant une raison ridicule, comme toujours.

Et me voilà qui marchais vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un James Potter rembarré à ma gauche et un Milan éreinté par sa longue journée à ma droite. Situation plutôt délicate et je pouvais entendre mon lit m'appeler.

PETER PETTIGREW POV

Avais-je encore le droit d'adresser la parole à Remus Lupin, mon ami a.k.a le meilleur joueur d'échec à Poudlard, après avoir essuyé la défaite la plus honteuse de ma vie? Je craignais que la réponse à cette question morbide fût non, et je m'enfouis plus profondément dans mes couvertures.

Je ne pu me morfondre davantage sur mon sort que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, et j'entendis deux rires. Un très familier; il appartenait à un certain James Potter.

«Peter? T'es là? Qu'est-ce que tu fais coucher? Où est Sirius?»

«Je me reposais.»

Chose que j'avais parfaitement le droit de faire en sachant que j'allais passer toute la nuit en forme de rat à courir le marathon avec un loup, un chien et un cerf. James semblait penser la même chose car il ne m'achala plus avec le fait qu'il venait de me surprendre en petite boule dans mon lit.

«Peter, voici Milan Ackerley ! Il va partager notre dortoir dorénavant. Il vient de…Tu viens d'où au fait?»

Et James se tourna vers le grand blond qui se tenant encore dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci s'avança, et semblait hésitant à répondre.

«Bonjour Milan! Viens, je vais prendre tes sacs. Le lit du fond est maintenant ta propriété!»

Il me jeta un regard plein de gratitude que je ne compris pas, et alla jeter ses choses sur son lit. Ce mec m'avait l'air bien sympathique, mais j'aurais aimé être averti d'avance.

Après tout, c'est sous son matelas que j'avais caché toutes mes réserves de nourritures pour le lendemain matin dans la cabane hurlante.

À SUIVRE


End file.
